villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Wily
Dr. Albert W. Wily (Ｄｒ．アルバート・Ｗ・ワイリー, Dokutā Arubāto W Wairī), also better known as Dr. Wily or Doctor Wily (Dr.ワイリー Dokutā Wairi), is a power-mad genius and the main antagonist of the classic Mega Man series, and his evil deeds even transcend to the other series. He is a knowledgeable scientist who wants to conquer the world. He devised many robots and schemes, but Mega Man was always there to foil his plans. However, Dr. Wily never gives up. History Dr. Albert W. Wily was always a knowledgeable person. He was a classmate of Dr. Thomas Light, and both of them graduated together, receiving their PhD almost simultaneously. The two were responsible for many great advancements in the field of robotics, but it was Dr. Light who always seemed to win the accolades. Dr. Light won the LIT Manual Design contest 4 years in a row, the World Engineer First Prize, and even won a Nobel Prize for Physics (Wily was nominated, but did not win). At some unknown point in time, Dr. Wily was banished from the professional circuit for breaking scientific ethics with some of his experiments. Wily disappeared into his own self-imposed exile, and was not heard from again for quite a while. Years later in 20XX A.D. while Wily was gone, Dr. Light succeeded in completing designs for an independent humanoid robot, albeit one designed specifically for combat applications - Proto Man. However, after a violent defect was discovered in Proto Man's power core, he disappeared, and was found, broken-down, years later by the exiled Dr. Wily. He repaired Proto Man, and exchanged his solar power reactor for a nuclear one, knowing that this only provided a temporary fix. From here on out, Wily began formulating his plans for world domination as revenge against those who shunned him, while Dr. Light continued designing other robots for various purposes. When the day finally came and Wily declared his revolt, he stole six of Dr. Light's robots (eight in Mega Man Powered Up), reprogrammed them, and turned them on the world. Rock, a household robot built by Dr. Light, volunteered to be converted into a fighting robot, and thus Mega Man was born. Mega Man set out and stopped Wily's evil plans. Wily escaped Mega Man's clutches, and lived to strike again and again with more advanced Robot Masters he designed himself. Mega Man stopped his plans time and time again, even when Wily framed others for his schemes, like Dr. Cossack and even Proto Man himself. In the games ''Mega Man'' The first game in the series, Wily uses the stolen robots from Dr. Light to take on the world, but is challenged by Mega Man. He is fought at his fortress, where he uses his Wily Machine to fight in two phases. In the first part, he will just drop random shots. In the second part, he will use spiraling shots. after being defeated, Wily ask Mega Man for forgiveness. ''Mega Man 2'' After some time, Dr. Wily returns once more, this time using his own Robot Masters to take on the world, and once again being challenged by Mega Man. The fight once again is divided into two phases. In the first, he attacks using shots that go down then up in an arc. His weakness is the Atomic Fire. In the second phase, he attacks using bouncing shots. This phase is weak against the Air Shooter. After the Wily Machine is destroyed, Wily retreats to the back of his fortress, where he transforms into an alien robot. His only weakness is the Bubble Lead. As Mega Man defeats the alien form, the room's lights are turned on, and is revealed that the alien was just an hologram controlled by Wily. Once again defeated, Wily begs for forgiveness. ''Mega Man 3'' Wily pretends to be reformed, and joins Dr. light in the construction of Gamma, which would be a peace-keeping robot. While they work on it, they also work on new Robot Masters and the Doc Robots. However, they all turn berserk for some reason, fleeing with some of Gamma's parts. Mega Man is sent to fight them and retrieve the parts, but after the fight is over, Wily runs away with Gamma planning to use it to conquer the world. Mega Man follows him to his fortress and fights his new Wily Machine. The machine has two phases, the first being weak to the Spark Shock and the second to the Hard Knuckle. After the machine is destroyed, Mega Man finds that the Wily controlling it was a fake, so goes deep into the fortress, where Wily is waiting for him, controlling Gamma to defeat Mega Man. The first form's weakness is the Shadow Blade, while the second is the Top Spin, which is very hard to hit. After being defeated, the fortress starts falling down, and both Mega Man and Wily are crushed under debris. Proto Man rescues Mega Man, but is unable to find Wily, who is then presumed deceased. ''Mega Man 4'' A Russian scientist called Dr. Cossack sends a message to Mega Man, challenging him to fight his Robot Masters to prove he was the best scientist in the world. Mega Man defeats his robots and challenges him in his Siberian fortress, but the fight is interrupted by Proto Man, who brings Cossack his daughter Kalinka, revealing that Wily had kidnapped her and forced Cossack to work for him. Mega Man follows Wily to his fortress again. His new Wily Machine now have a skull motif that would be followed by all subsequent games. the first phase's weakness is the Ring Boomerang, while the second is the Drill Bomb. As it is destroyed, Wily escapes in his Wily Capsule, which also would become the final boss for the subsequent games. It's weakness is the Pharaoh Shot. As he is defeated, Wily escapes through a secret door while his castle crumbles. ''Mega Man 5'' Proto Man apparently turns evil and unleashes an army of Robot Masters to take on the world, all while he kidnaps Dr. Light, leaving his scarf behind. Mega Man, helped by Dr. Cossack, goes after Proto Man, but refuses to fight him. Just then, the real Proto Man appears and reveals the other was Darkman, a fake created by Wily to frame Proto Man for his crimes. Mega Man defeats Darkman and goes after Wily. Wily first fights using a giant press, then retreats after defeat. He now uses a new Wily Machine, that can be easily defeated with the Super Arrow. He again escapes in the Wily Capsule, whose weakness is Beat. Wily tries to escape, only to be followed by Mega Man, who also rescues Dr. Light. But then the castle begins to crumble, as the ceiling falls over them. Mega Man holds the ceiling, and Wily takes the opportunity to escape. Proto Man appears again and helps Mega Man and Light to escape. ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' In Wily Tower, a unlockable game from Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Wily creates the Genesis Unit, a team of robots comprised of Buster Rod G, Mega Water S and Hyper Storm H, challenging Mega Man to defeat his new robots. Mega Man defeats them and Wily. Gameboy Mega Man games At some unknown point between the second and sixth games, Wily creates the Megaman Killers, Enker, Punk and Ballade, special robots specially designed to defeat Mega Man. He also creates Quint, who is apparently a future self of Mega Man whom Wily kidnapped and reprogrammed. Each of them is fought in one game. Mega Man defeats the all, even being saved by Ballade at the end of the fourth game. ''Mega Man V'' Mega Man is challenged by a robot called Terra, but is defeated. Soon, Terra reveals himself as the leader of the Stardroids, alien robots seeking to conquer our world. Dr. Light gives Mega Man new upgrades, allowing him to defeat them. Once he defeats Terra, Dr. Wily reveals himself, having created the Stardroids after a real alien robot called Sunstar. Wily activates Sunstar, who promptly attacks him, forcing him to retreat, and fights Mega Man. Wily is last seen attempting to attack Mega Man but failing and running away. ''Mega Man 6'' Wily is unheard of for some time, when an eccentric billionaire known only as Mr. X promotes the first annual Robot Master Tournament, with robots from all over the world. When the eight finalists are decided, Mr. X reprograms them to obey him and decides to take over the world, claiming he had been using Dr. Wily all this time. Mega Man takes the challenge and defeats the tournament robots, going after Mr. X. However, as Mega Man defeats him, he reveals that he was actually Dr. Wily in disguise, running away to his new castle. Mega Man fights his new Wily Machine, whose attacks involve jumping around and shooting. As the machine is destroyed, he continues the fight on the new Wily Capsule. All three forms are very weak to the Silver Tomahawk. Defeated once again, Mega Man captures Wily, who is finally imprisoned. ''Mega Man 7'' The world was once again at peace, as Dr. Wily was spending his days in a high security prison. However, Wily always thought his plans might end with him arrested, so he devised four robots who would awake and look for him in case he remained a long time absent from his lab. After 6 months, the robots awake and start looking for their master. Mega Man rushes into the scene, only to watch while the robots free Wily, who runs away. Mega Man goes after him, but is confronted by a mysterious robot. After a brief fight, the robot identifies himself as Bass, saying that he and his partner Treble were protecting the city while Mega Man was out. Mega Man goes after the robots and defeats them, when Wily attacks a Robot Museum to steal Guts Man, also sending another four robots to attack the city. Mega Man goes after the robots and finds Bass again, who was apparently damaged, and tells him to go to Light's lab for repairs. After the robots are defeated, Mega Man returns to the lab only to find it destroyed, as Bass had blown the entire place. Wily contacts them and taunts them, telling that Bass was actually his creation. Mega Man then goes after Wily on his new fortress, fighting Bass twice. he finally finds Wily, who attacks Mega Man on his new Wily Machine, which just jumps around and throws some small walker robots. As the machine is destroyed, Wily continues the battle on the Wily Capsule, this one being infamous as the hardest fight against Wily. As Mega Man defeats Wily once again, he decides to kill the mad doctor, but hesitates after Wily tells him that robots cannot harm humans. This gives Bass enough time to burst in the place and rescue Wily. Mega Man then escapes the crumbling lab. ''Mega Man 8'' A meteor falls on Earth, and Dr. Light find some strange energy readings. Mega Man, who was fighting Bass, interrupts the battle and goes after the meteorite, who have fallen on a uncharted island. Once on the island he finds Dr. Wily, who have been using that island as his base. He picked something from the meteorite, which he claims is more powerful than the island, and runs away. Mega Man then finds a strange robot on the crash site and contacts Dr. Light, who goes to pick the robot while Mega Man goes after Wily. Mega Man fights four of his robots, all which seemed to be powered up by a strange form of energy, which Mega Man collects and brings to Dr. Light. Suddenly, the mysterious robot wakes up and destroys the strange energy, running away after that. Mega Man goes after him and they have a brief fight, but the robot runs away again. Proto Man appears and tells Mega Man the robot is going after Wily's new fortress, the Wily Tower. Mega Man goes after him as well, only to be attacked by a giant robot that protects Wily's fortress. The mysterious robot helps Mega Man and destroys the robot. He identify himself as Duo, telling Mega Man that he was created to destroy the Evil Energy, a strange form of energy that feeds on evil thoughts and multiplies itself. Wily have obtained this energy and was now using it to power up his robots, but his fortress was protected by some kind of barrier. Mega Man goes after Wily's new robots and destroys them, lifting the barrier on the fortress. Once there, he fights Bass once again and defeats him, but gets captured by Wily. Duo appears and saves Mega Man again, but ends exhausted. Proto Man then appears as well, taking Duo away while Mega Man faces Wily. His new Wily Machine can be easily defeated using the Water Balloon, while the Wily Capsule can be defeated with either the charged Buster or the Flash Bomb. Defeated once again, Wily asks for forgiveness, to which Mega Man ironically replies that it's the same old apology again. Suddenly, a portion of Evil Energy comes out of Wily's Capsule and attacks Mega Man, something Wily was never expecting, as the entire place crumbles. Duo finds Mega Man, but he has been badly hurt and was now infected with the Evil Energy. He removes the energy from Mega Man, when Protoman appears. Duo tells Proto Man to give Mega Man a message when he gets better. Mega Man is taken to Dr. Light's lab and is restored. Proto Man meets him, and gives him Duo's message. ''Mega Man & Bass'' After Bass previous defeats against Mega Man, Wily starts doubting Bass abilities, creating King in order to test him. However, King breaks free, deciding to create a country for the robots, stealing some of Wily's robot schematics and invading a robot museum, intending to create his own army of robots. Wily sends Bass, who reluctantly teams up with Mega Man to face King. Once King is defeated, Wily reveals his plans, brainwashing King to fight again. Bass is enraged, facing Wily by himself. Wily tells Bass his plans and shows him his plans to create King MK-II, but Proto Man invades his lab and destroys the plans. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' Wily reconstruct various of his robots to take over the world. Mega Man teams up with Proto Man to fight Wily's forces, being joined by Bass, who wants Wily to "stop making junk robots", so he can defeat Mega Man by himself. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' On the second game, Wily once again uses reconstructed robots, kidnapping Roll and stealing special parts. Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass once again go after him, this time with Duo's help as well. On Bass's ending, Wily tell him how he accidentally created the Bassnium, which he used to create Bass himself, and shows him the blueprints of a new robot he was creating, which he claimed would be much stronger than any robot, which Bass promptly mocks for it's girlie-looking appearance. The silhouette in the blueprints is obviously that of Zero from the X'' series, which confirms Wily was indeed his creator. ''Mega Man 9 Some time have passed after Wily's last defeat at Mega Man's hands, and the world was at peace. It was not for long, however, as robots start going rampant. Surprisingly, these robots were all made by Dr. Light. Wily shows himself, claiming no responsibility on the attack and blaming Light, asking for donations to create new robots to fight Light's robots. Mega Man decides to fight the robots and discover what Wily is scheming, while Dr. Light was taken under arrest. Upon defeating them, Mega Man recovers their memory chips, discovering that they were all created with an expiry date and were scheduled to be retired, so Wily simply convinced them to be reprogrammed by him. Wily invades the lab and steals the memory chip, retreating to his new fortress. His new Wily Machine has a dinosaur shape, and the only way to harm it is by deflecting the explosive eggs it spits. Upon losing half health, it starts moving around and shooting fire, it's weakness being the Concrete Shot. After being destroyed Wily continues the fight on his Wily Capsule, which is weak to the Plug Ball. Upon defeat, Wily once again asks for forgiveness, so Mega Man shows him every single of his previous defeats. Wily tricks Mega Man into thinking Light was imprisoned on the next room, even though Proto Man warns him that was a trap. Mega Man is electrocuted upon inspecting the fake Dr. Light, which gives Wily time to escape while his fortress crumbles. Proto Man rescues Mega Man in time, and Light is freed from jail, as his innocence was now proven. Wily is last seen being chased by Concrete Man during the credits sequence. ''Mega Man 10'' A strange virus called Roboenza starts affecting robots all over the world, making them fall sick. One month after the virus outbreak, the infected robots turn violent and start rampaging. Roll falls sick, and shortly after Wily crash-lands near Dr. Light lab, being rescued by Mega Man. Wily claims he's been developing a anti-virus, but his robots turned against him and stole his medicine-making machine, so he asks for help to recover the machine. Mega Man decides to go after the infected robots, being joined by Proto Man while Wily develops a prototype cure, which he gives to Roll. After the medicine-making machine is retrieved, Wily runs away with it, revealing himself as the creator of the Roboenza and telling that any robot wanting the medicine should work for him. Mega Man falls sick too, but Roll, who had not used her vaccine, gives it to Mega Man, so he could go after Wily at his new fortress. Wily first fights on the Wily Machine, which now has a pirate motif. He attacks by shooting huge rockets from the mouth which can be used as platforms and shooting homing missiles. It is weak to the Solar Flare. Once the external shielding is destroyed, the machine's cockpit is revealed, so he starts attacking with lightning bolts, it's weakness being the Water Shield. As the machine is destroyed, Wily escapes on the Wily Capsule, retreating to his stratosphere base. The Wily Capsule can be easily defeated with the Chill Spike. Once he is defeated, Wily falls sick with a high fever, so Mega Man takes him to a hospital. Dr. Wily runs away from the hospital, but leaves behind a large quantity of medicine to cure the infected robots. ''X'' Series On his last days, Wily dedicated himself to finish Zero, his masterpiece. When he first activates Zero he shows a violent behavior and unwillingness to follow orders, so Wily shuts him down and leaves him in stasis. Wily then creates the Maverick Virus, intended to "purify" Zero's body, but not long after Wily dies of old age, unable to see his ultimate creation functional. Before dying, Wily somehow uploaded his consciousness inside the virus (much in the same way Dr. Light became the holograph inside X's armor capsules). Wily often appears to Zero on his dreams, calling Zero "his son" and telling him to "go after him" (probably referring to X). Sigma, probably due to his long contact with the virus, was able to interact with Wily's consciousness inside the virus. Wily is implied to have helped Sigma during the Eurasia Colony incident, having created Sigma's new body. ''Battle Network/EXE Series'' The Leader of the Terrorist Organization WWW; his motives are similar to the mainline games, Hikari got the accolades for Network technology while Wily's research was snubbed. He is the main antagonist in the first, third, and sixth games of the series. At the end of Battle Network 6, he dies in the explosion after Falzar/Gregar is defeated. Wily Castle Dr. Wily's iconic fortress, the Wily Castle, is his ominous base of operations that appears at the end of every classic Megaman game. A final gauntlet of sorts, Wily's Castle is opened after the corrupted Robot Masters have been defeated, and is usually split into four difficult sections, sometimes with a boss at the end of each section (ex. the infamous Boobeam Trap in Mega Man 2). At the end of the run, Dr. Wily is fought in one of his mechas, and upon his defeat the castle is prone to explode. It is always rebuilt, with the iconic skull-like motif always present in each design. In Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, ''Wily Castle is a playable stage. At the upper-left hand corner, platforms will appear from time to time. At some point, the Yellow Devil will land on the stage and shoot at the characters. After a while, he will go away. He also switches sides of the stage from time to time, like he does in the Mega Man series. His weak point is his eye. If he is hit there enough, he'll erupt into a giant explosion, and the fighter who defeated him can hit the other fighters into the explosion for massive damage, possibly even One-hit KOing them. ''Mega Man (Archie Comics) Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's partner, but in Let the Games Begin! he stole Light's Robot Masters to conquer the world. Mega Man stopped Dr. Wily and he was arrested, but in Time Keeps Slipping he escapes. Wily creates his own Robot Masters and attacks Mega Man in The Return of Dr. Wily, and manages to take control over Mega Man, but Dr. Light and his robots manage to free Mega Man from his control. In Spiritus Ex Machina, Dr. Wily found the ancient computer Ra Moon in the Amazon rainforest, which rebuilt his eight Robot Masters and created new robots. Dr. Wily also found Shadow Man and Proto Man, repairing them to work for him. Other appearances Dr. Wily has appeared in numerous fangames such as'' Mega Man Unlimited'' as the final boss, staying true to Mega Man games. Personality Dr. Wily, as a mad scientist, is egocentric, arrogant, and very knowledgeable. Although his schemes seem to be based merely on his hurt pride and rivalry with Dr. Light. Quotes Gallery Photos Doctor Wily.jpg|Doctor Wily 280px-MegaManArchieC009.jpg|Dr. Wily in the comics. Mrx.jpg|Dr. Wily disguised as Mr. X in Mega Man 6 Wily_Castle.jpg|Wily Castle in Super Smash Bros for Wii U. Videos Mega Man - Wily ruins a couple's night out Mega Man 6 Complete Works Final Battle Mega Man 7 Final Battle Mega Man 8 Final Battle Trivia *Dr. Wily has other nicknames which are Dr. Willy, Dr. Wiley, and Dr. Waily. es: Dr. Wily Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Megaman Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Capcom vs SNK Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Old Villains Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Partners in Crime Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:God Wannabe Category:The Heavy Category:Strategic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arena Masters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Servant of Hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Slaver Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains